In general, body scanners are used to scan a person wherein electromagnetic waves are emitted for scanning the human body. Hence, such body scanners usually comprise a scan unit which has at least one antenna for emitting the electromagnetic waves. However, body scanners can be used for different purposes.
For instance, a body scanner can be used for security purposes since objects on the body of the person can be detected which are covered by the clothes of the person. Usually, such body scanners are used at airports or other similar facilities. These body scanners are also called millimeter wave scanners if non-ionizing electromagnetic radiation in the extremely high frequency radio band (EHF band) are used.
Further, body scanners are also used for medical and fitness purposes. These body scanners are helpful instruments to assist a physician or a trainer, in particular to provide a 3D scan of the scanned person. Moreover, body scanners for fitness purposes can be used by the person himself in order verify his fitness state. For medical purposes, X-ray body scanners and CT body scanners are typically used whereas the body scanners used for fitness purposes may use electromagnetic radiation in the extremely high frequency radio band (EHF band) or in other frequency ranges allowing a scan of the human body without harming the person.
The body scanners are typically formed in cabins or they are permanently installed at the place where the measurements will be performed, in particular the scans. Accordingly, a person has to go to a physician, a gym and/or a fitness trainer in order to get scanned by such a body scanner. Thus, persons who are disabled or cannot move for other reasons do not have a chance to be scanned by such a body scanner as long as they do not buy their own one or they are transported to the physician, gym and/or fitness trainer.